WALL-E: The Last Don
by ANW2004
Summary: This is After The End of The Movie. Meet the Male Search Sleek Robot Named Don. He,WALL-E and EVE Going Into a Control To Find The Way Home. Let's See! Rated T Just in Case.
1. Don's Story Begins

**Today in... 2827**

* * *

 **CLOSE ON WALL-E'S FINGERS** **They start to move. Slowly close around Eve's. She looks back at his face. Wall-E's eyes gradually come into focus. His brows raise...**

WALL **-** E: "Ee-vah?"

EVE: "Wall-E!"

He notices their hands entwined. His dream come true.

WALL **-** E **:** (amazed) 'Ee-vah!"

 **She giggles.**

 **INSIDE THE TRUCK**

* * *

The "Hello Dolly" tape reaches the finale of IOTAM. "And that is all that love's about..."

* * *

 **BACK OUTSIDE**

* * *

 **Eve and Wall-E stare into each other's eyes. M-O and the Rejects finally reach the truck. They begin to celebrate. Wall-E's alive! Then M-O realizes they need privacy. Herds the Rejects O.S.**

M-O: "Go! Go, go go!"

 **Wall-E and Eve's foreheads touch. Together now and ever more.**

* * *

"...and we'll recall when time runs out..."

* * *

 **CLOSE UP OF THE PLANT. Newly planted in the earth. Small hands water it gently. PULL OUT to reveal it surrounded by kids. The Captain instructs them. John and Mary help unload equipment from the Axiom. Robots and passengers stream off the ship.**

CAPTAIN **:** "This is called "farming"! You kids are going to grow all kinds of plants: vegetable plants, pizza plants!" (laughs) "Ahh, it's good to be home..."

 **Meanwhile, Don Showed Up In The Place. He's A Brother of EVE.**

Don: "Hmmm... I Wonder What How Baby Robots Come From? THOMAS-E And JACK-Y Can Build That"

* * *

 **WALL-E**

 **In...**

* * *

 **The Last Don**

* * *

 **Don Didn't Sell Out The Way. Don and The EVE Sisters Joined.**

Don: "Is everybody ready?"

EVE Sisters: "To sing-along!'

Donl: "With Disney songs!"

EVE Sisters: "A Disney Sing-Along!"

Don: "Now you at home can sing-along, with your  
Favourite Disney song. We will play every note so you can sing-along!"

EVE Sisters: "Join right in, sing-along with your favourite  
Disney song. Once you've heard every word, you'll want to sing-along!"

M-O: "But I don't know all the songs!"

Don: "We'll make sure you can't go wrong!"

The EVE Sisters: "Sing-along, one and all! Follow the bouncing  
Ball!"

Don: "You'll find out before your done, music's fun  
For everyone!"

Don and The EVE Sisters: "Join right in, sing-along with Disney's Sing-Along Songs!"

Don: "Is everybody ready?"

EVE Sisters: "To sing-along!'

Don: "With Disney songs!"

EVE Sisters: "A Disney Sing-Along!"

Don: "Now you at home can sing-along, with your  
Favourite Disney song. We will play every note so you can sing-along!"

EVE Sisters: "Join right in, sing-along with your favourite  
Disney song. Once you've heard every word, you'll want to sing-along!"

M-O: "But I don't know all the songs!"

Don: "We'll make sure you can't go wrong!"

The EVE Sisters: "Sing-along, one and all! Follow the bouncing  
Ball!"

Don: "You'll find out before your done, music's fun  
For everyone!"

Don and The EVE Sisters: "Join right in, sing-along with Disney's Sing-Along Songs!"

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

 **WALL-E And EVE Got Together And They Snucked Up Don's Life.**

 **Don Felt He Had Good Conditions Immediately.**

WALL-E: "What's That?"

EVE: "It's My Brother. His Name is Don"

Don: "Who is Up With This Room?"

EVE: "I go mental every time you leave for work

You never seem to know when to stop  
I never know when you'll return  
I'm in love with a robot

In the night, call you up and  
Wanna know when you're coming home  
Don't deny me, call me back  
I'm so alone

In the night, wait up for you  
Even though you don't want me to  
Go to bed, leave the lights on  
What's the use

So you want to understand me  
You just see what you want to see  
There's no way I can help you out  
You don't know what it's all about

Fell asleep again in front of MTV  
God, I'm down at the bottom  
No one's singing songs for me  
I can't wait for tomorrow

When you're gone and rain starts falling  
I just sit here by the phone  
Don't deny me, call me back  
I'm so alone

Oh, when you gonna come home?  
Oooooh I just gotta know  
When you gonna come home?  
Oh

Baby I can't stand it when you go to work  
You never seem to know when to stop  
I never know when you'll return  
I'm in love with a robot

In the night, call you up and  
Wanna know when you're coming home  
Don't deny me, call me back  
I'm so alone

I go mental every time you leave for work  
You never seem to know when to stop  
I never know when you'll return  
I'm in love with a robot

In the night, call you up and  
Wanna know when you're coming home  
Don't deny me, call me back  
I'm so alone

In the night, wait up for you  
Even though you don't want me to  
Go to bed, leave the lights on  
What's the use

So you want to understand me  
You just see what you want to see  
There's no way I can help you out  
You don't know what it's all about

Fell asleep again in front of MTV  
God, I'm down at the bottom  
No one's singing songs for me  
I can't wait for tomorrow

When you're gone and rain starts falling  
I just sit here by the phone  
Don't deny me, call me back  
I'm so alone

Oh, when you gonna come home?  
Oooooh I just gotta know  
When you gonna come home?  
Oh

Baby I can't stand it when you go to work  
You never seem to know when to stop  
I never know when you'll return  
I'm in love with a robot

In the night, call you up and  
Wanna know when you're coming home  
Don't deny me, call me back  
I'm so alone"

 **Röyksopp - The Girl And The Robot**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, EVE and Don Stopped By Crossing Guard.**

Don: "What's That!?"

EVE: "Cross Guard"

 **Don and EVE Both Angry in Deep Impression.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. The Life of Don

Don: "That Way"

EVE: "Oh"

 **They Had an Idea.**

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

WALL-E: "Eve I can't believe

That you could mean

What you just said

Think of what you are

How very far you are from being real

Look into the mirror

Nothing there to see

Eve I can't believe

You'd really leave him

Notice how her image saddens

How lonely she's become

Just once I'd like to see her happy

Before the winter comes

Eve, I wouldn't lie

The open sky is not your home

Wide as it may be

Reality is here among the stones

Thorns among the roses

Add to what is real

Eve, you are a rose

Among the thorns here

I wish her only good times

Before the winter comes

Eve I can't believe

That you could mean

What you just said

Think of what you are

How very far you are from being real

Look into the mirror

Nothing there to see

Eve I can't believe

You'd really leave him

Notice how her image saddens

How lonely she's become

Just once I'd like to see her happy

Before the winter comes

Eve, I wouldn't lie

The open sky is not your home

Wide as it may be

Reality is here among the stones

Thorns among the roses

Add to what is real

Eve, you are a rose

Among the thorns here

I wish her only good times

Before the winter comes

Eve I can't believe

That you could mean

What you just said

Think of what you are

How very far you are from being real

Look into the mirror

Nothing there to see

Eve I can't believe

You'd really leave him

Notice how her image saddens

How lonely she's become

Just once I'd like to see her happy

Before the winter comes

Eve, I wouldn't lie

The open sky is not your home

Wide as it may be

Reality is here among the stones

Thorns among the roses

Add to what is real

Eve, you are a rose

Among the thorns here

I wish her only good times

Before the winter comes"

 **Carpenters - Eve**

* * *

 **Outside**

* * *

 **Song Plays with M-O.**

M-O: "Every day I get in the queue (too much, Magic Bus)

To get on the bus that takes me to you (too much, Magic Bus)  
I'm so nervous, I just sit and smile (too much, Magic Bus)  
You house is only another mile (too much, Magic Bus)

Thank you, driver, for getting me here (too much, Magic Bus)  
You'll be an inspector, have no fear (too much, Magic Bus)  
I don't want to cause no fuss (too much, Magic Bus)  
But can I buy your Magic Bus? (too much, Magic Bus)

I don't care how much I pay (too much, Magic Bus)  
I want to drive my bus to my baby each day (too much, Magic Bus)

I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it (you can't have it)  
Thruppence and sixpence every day  
Just to drive to my baby  
Thruppence and sixpence each day  
'Cause I drive my baby every way

Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus  
Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus  
Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus  
Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus

I said, now I've got my Magic Bus (too much, Magic Bus)  
I said, now I've got my Magic Bus (too much, Magic Bus)  
I drive my baby every way (too much, Magic Bus)  
Each time I go a different way (too much, Magic Bus)

I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it  
I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it

Every day you'll see the dust (too much, Magic Bus)  
As I drive my baby in my Magic Bus (too much, Magic Bus)

Every day I get in the queue (too much, Magic Bus)  
To get on the bus that takes me to you (too much, Magic Bus)  
I'm so nervous, I just sit and smile (too much, Magic Bus)  
You house is only another mile (too much, Magic Bus)

Thank you, driver, for getting me here (too much, Magic Bus)  
You'll be an inspector, have no fear (too much, Magic Bus)  
I don't want to cause no fuss (too much, Magic Bus)  
But can I buy your Magic Bus? (too much, Magic Bus)

I don't care how much I pay (too much, Magic Bus)  
I want to drive my bus to my baby each day (too much, Magic Bus)

I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it (you can't have it)  
Thruppence and sixpence every day  
Just to drive to my baby  
Thruppence and sixpence each day  
'Cause I drive my baby every way

Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus  
Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus  
Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus  
Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus

I said, now I've got my Magic Bus (too much, Magic Bus)  
I said, now I've got my Magic Bus (too much, Magic Bus)  
I drive my baby every way (too much, Magic Bus)  
Each time I go a different way (too much, Magic Bus)

I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it  
I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it

Every day you'll see the dust (too much, Magic Bus)  
As I drive my baby in my Magic Bus (too much, Magic Bus)

Every day I get in the queue (too much, Magic Bus)  
To get on the bus that takes me to you (too much, Magic Bus)  
I'm so nervous, I just sit and smile (too much, Magic Bus)  
You house is only another mile (too much, Magic Bus)

Thank you, driver, for getting me here (too much, Magic Bus)  
You'll be an inspector, have no fear (too much, Magic Bus)  
I don't want to cause no fuss (too much, Magic Bus)  
But can I buy your Magic Bus? (too much, Magic Bus)

I don't care how much I pay (too much, Magic Bus)  
I want to drive my bus to my baby each day (too much, Magic Bus)

I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it (you can't have it)  
Thruppence and sixpence every day  
Just to drive to my baby  
Thruppence and sixpence each day  
'Cause I drive my baby every way

Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus  
Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus  
Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus  
Magic bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus

I said, now I've got my Magic Bus (too much, Magic Bus)  
I said, now I've got my Magic Bus (too much, Magic Bus)  
I drive my baby every way (too much, Magic Bus)  
Each time I go a different way (too much, Magic Bus)

I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it  
I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it

Every day you'll see the dust (too much, Magic Bus)  
As I drive my baby in my Magic Bus (too much, Magic Bus)"

 **The Who - Magic Bus**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, EVE,Don And WALL-E Are Finding a Clue.**

Don: "That is Interesting"

EVE: "Huh"

WALL-E: "You Are?"

EVE: "Yes"

 **Meanwhile, Captain Had Stopped Up.**

Captain: "Eventually The Dawn Hot Day Has a Test"

BURN-E: (Coughs) "We See That"

CAND-Y: "What Are We Gonna Do Now?"

 **CAND-Y Digged Up To Opend, Closed,Shakes Immediately And Turned Trash Into Cube-Like Shape.**

CAND-Y: "Tada!"

* * *

 **Yard Sale Streets**

* * *

 **Don,EVE and WALL-E are Now Seeing The Poor Sign.**

EVE: (Groans) "That's Great!"

Don: "We Are The Team"

WALL-E: "Huh?"

 **So, They Find a Good Sign To See.**

Don: "Oh There It Is!"

* * *

 **Fall 2827, First Day of Robot School**

* * *

 **As Well. Don,EVE and WALL-E are Now Going To Their First Day of Robot School. WALL-E's a Robot Freshman,Don's a Good Cheer And EVE's a Girly Cheer. Meanwhile, This TeacherBot Named SALL-E (Because WALL-E's Cousin Became A Teacher).**

SALL-E: "Ahem! Today's A First Day of Robot School. We're Here To Learn And Live"

Don: "What? A First Day of School?"

SALL-E: "Yes. We Have a Purpose To Do"

 **Don Looked Up There And Sees This At The Sign Saying "Too Cool For School".**

WALL-E: "Psst! Keep In Mind, Don"

Don: "That Whatever Are We Doing Out There?"

EVE: "Sush"

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

 **They Got Home from School And Saw the TV Show.**

Lynn: "We Are Live From Hampton. Virginia. Here's What Happened When Sally Thompson Found Dead in The House Last Night After The Killer Murdered Her"

WALL-E: "Uh Oh!"

EVE: "That's Not Good!"

Don: "What Are We Gonna Do?!"

 **Later. Don,EVE and WALL-E Are Busy Doing Something.**

Don: "We Produced Out"

EVE: "You must've a been in a place so dark, couldn't feel the light

Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we are gathered in our little home town  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd

Oh why, that's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done  
Oh I, had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong, and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
Roundin' third to score that winning run  
You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage you shined just like the sun

Oh why, that's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done  
Oh I, had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong, and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that bad a place

Oh why there's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain  
Oh, but I do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight  
They were wrong  
They lied  
And now you're gone  
And we cried

'Cause It's not like you, to walk away in the middle of a song

Your beautiful song  
Your absolutely beautiful song

You must've a been in a place so dark, couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we are gathered in our little home town  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd

Oh why, that's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done  
Oh I, had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong, and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
Roundin' third to score that winning run  
You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage you shined just like the sun

Oh why, that's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done  
Oh I, had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong, and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that bad a place

Oh why there's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain  
Oh, but I do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight  
They were wrong  
They lied  
And now you're gone  
And we cried

'Cause It's not like you, to walk away in the middle of a song

Your beautiful song  
Your absolutely beautiful song

You must've a been in a place so dark, couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we are gathered in our little home town  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd

Oh why, that's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done  
Oh I, had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong, and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
Roundin' third to score that winning run  
You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage you shined just like the sun

Oh why, that's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done  
Oh I, had no clue you were masking a troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong, and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that bad a place

Oh why there's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain  
Oh, but I do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight  
They were wrong  
They lied  
And now you're gone  
And we cried

'Cause It's not like you, to walk away in the middle of a song

Your beautiful song  
Your absolutely beautiful song"

 **Rascal Flatts - Why**

* * *

 **Today, WALL-E an Issue.**

* * *

 **100th Day of Robot School, Winter 2828.**

* * *

SALL-E: "Today is a 100th Day of Robot School. There's a Day Before Day And Dawn. We Live and Learn"

M-O: "We Left There?"

SALL-E: "M-O, You're Here. WALL-E, You're Here. EVE, You're, Don, You're Here. SERGER-E, You're Here, 2 Other WALL-Es, You're Here. CAND-Y, Absent. BURN-E, Absent."

WALL-E #3: "We Confidence Your Life"

* * *

 **WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

 **They Got Home From Own School.**

Don: "Spending my vacation in the summer sun

Gettin' lots of action and a lots of fun  
Scorin' like a bandit 'til the bubble burst  
Suddenly it got to be September first

Woe, is me, all summer long, I was happy and free  
Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three

I'm gonna be there 'til then  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go back to school again

Geometry and history is just a pain  
Biology and chemistry destroys my brain  
Well, don't they know that I deserve a better fate?  
I'm really much too young to matriculate

Well, mama please, your child's come down with a fatal disease  
Mama said, "Come on you lazy bum now get your butt out of bed  
You gotta go back, back, back to school again"

It's bye-bye fun, get your homework done  
You better be in by ten  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go back to school again

I got my books together and I dragged my feet  
Then I saw this angel boppin' down the street  
I said, "Hey, pretty baby, hows about a date?"  
She said, "I'm going to school and I can't be late"

Well, I can see that look in her eyes was sayin', 'Follow me'  
And I was caught, I thought of playing hooky but on second thought  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three

I'm gonna be there 'til then  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go back to school again

Spending my vacation in the summer sun  
Gettin' lots of action and a lots of fun  
Scorin' like a bandit 'til the bubble burst  
Suddenly it got to be September first

Woe, is me, all summer long, I was happy and free  
Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three

I'm gonna be there 'til then  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go back to school again

Geometry and history is just a pain  
Biology and chemistry destroys my brain  
Well, don't they know that I deserve a better fate?  
I'm really much too young to matriculate

Well, mama please, your child's come down with a fatal disease  
Mama said, "Come on you lazy bum now get your butt out of bed  
You gotta go back, back, back to school again"

It's bye-bye fun, get your homework done  
You better be in by ten  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go back to school again

I got my books together and I dragged my feet  
Then I saw this angel boppin' down the street  
I said, "Hey, pretty baby, hows about a date?"  
She said, "I'm going to school and I can't be late"

Well, I can see that look in her eyes was sayin', 'Follow me'  
And I was caught, I thought of playing hooky but on second thought  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three

I'm gonna be there 'til then  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go back to school again

Spending my vacation in the summer sun  
Gettin' lots of action and a lots of fun  
Scorin' like a bandit 'til the bubble burst  
Suddenly it got to be September first

Woe, is me, all summer long, I was happy and free  
Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three

I'm gonna be there 'til then  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go back to school again

Geometry and history is just a pain  
Biology and chemistry destroys my brain  
Well, don't they know that I deserve a better fate?  
I'm really much too young to matriculate

Well, mama please, your child's come down with a fatal disease  
Mama said, "Come on you lazy bum now get your butt out of bed  
You gotta go back, back, back to school again"

It's bye-bye fun, get your homework done  
You better be in by ten  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go back to school again

I got my books together and I dragged my feet  
Then I saw this angel boppin' down the street  
I said, "Hey, pretty baby, hows about a date?"  
She said, "I'm going to school and I can't be late"

Well, I can see that look in her eyes was sayin', 'Follow me'  
And I was caught, I thought of playing hooky but on second thought  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
You won't find me 'til the clock strikes three

I'm gonna be there 'til then  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again  
Whoa, whoa, I gotta go back to school again"

 **Four Tops - Back To School Again**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Summer Arrival

**Don Sighed Eventually.**

* * *

 **Spring 2828**

* * *

EVE: "It's June 1st"

Don: "My Fellow Lover"

WALL-E: "Hmmm... Sure"

* * *

 **June 10 2828**

* * *

 **Morning**

* * *

WALL-E: "Good Morning"

EVE: "Morning"

Don: "We Have To Go To Robot School"

* * *

 **Last Day of... Robot School, Spring 2828**

* * *

SALL-E: "Today is a Last Day of Robot School. We Are Not Gonna Learn And Live. We Have Talk or Something or Play Something in Lesson. Okay. The School Will Be Out On 1PM. Going Home"

EVE: (Raises Her Hand) "Directive"

SALL-E: "Good"

 **Don Saw The Tower Passing Nearby** **.**

Don: "The Hunting Patch"

EVE: "So. What About Them?"

WALL-E: "We Are Not Gonna Do This"

EVE: "So. What"

WALL-E: "Maybe We Can, My Dear"

* * *

 **Spring 2828, WALL-E's Truck**

* * *

Don: "The summer is coming

We should all stand clear  
Of the heat and high water  
You don't see - but you'll hear  
The porch light gives off  
Small lit circles  
How - you could see nothing

Wake up in water  
You know where you've been  
You can turn the lights off  
When the day begins  
All the warm refusals  
And the blind assumptions  
How this could be something

Cutting corners  
With their faces  
You know better  
Than to say it

All we are is friends  
You know that all we are is friends  
Good luch yeah - all we are is friends  
I'll be happy right here to say that you win

The summer is on us  
The handle is hers  
Far out past the fences  
No more kind words

For the seasons swimmers  
Old beginners  
No - this is not something

The summer is coming  
We should all stand clear  
Of the heat and high water  
You don't see - but you'll hear  
The porch light gives off  
Small lit circles  
How - you could see nothing

Wake up in water  
You know where you've been  
You can turn the lights off  
When the day begins  
All the warm refusals  
And the blind assumptions  
How this could be something

Cutting corners  
With their faces  
You know better  
Than to say it

All we are is friends  
You know that all we are is friends  
Good luch yeah - all we are is friends  
I'll be happy right here to say that you win

The summer is on us  
The handle is hers  
Far out past the fences  
No more kind words

For the seasons swimmers  
Old beginners  
No - this is not something

The summer is coming  
We should all stand clear  
Of the heat and high water  
You don't see - but you'll hear  
The porch light gives off  
Small lit circles  
How - you could see nothing

Wake up in water  
You know where you've been  
You can turn the lights off  
When the day begins  
All the warm refusals  
And the blind assumptions  
How this could be something

Cutting corners  
With their faces  
You know better  
Than to say it

All we are is friends  
You know that all we are is friends  
Good luch yeah - all we are is friends  
I'll be happy right here to say that you win

The summer is on us  
The handle is hers  
Far out past the fences  
No more kind words

For the seasons swimmers  
Old beginners  
No - this is not something"

 **Matt Pond PA - Summer is Coming**

* * *

EVE: "The Day That Spring is Ending"

WALL-E: "Right. Before EVE and I Will Be A Robot Wedding"

Don: "Yeah. Ready for a Big Day?"

EVE: "Yes"

* * *

 **Summer Begins in 2828**

* * *

EVE: "Riding 'round town with all the windows down

Eight track playing all your favorite sounds  
The rhythm of the bongos fill the park  
The street musicians trying to get a start

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year

Stretched out on a blanket in the sand  
Kids of all ages digging Disneyland  
Rapping on the C.B. radio in your van  
We'll give a big "ten four" to the trucking man

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year

Young boys playing stick ball in the street  
Fire hydrants help to beat the heat  
Old man feeding pigeons in the square  
Night time finds young lovers walking there

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year

In Atlantic City or out in Malibu  
Or any where between, I'm telling you  
When you feel those balmy breezes on your face  
Summer time is the best time any place

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer

Riding 'round town with all the windows down  
Eight track playing all your favorite sounds  
The rhythm of the bongos fill the park  
The street musicians trying to get a start

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year

Stretched out on a blanket in the sand  
Kids of all ages digging Disneyland  
Rapping on the C.B. radio in your van  
We'll give a big "ten four" to the trucking man

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year

Young boys playing stick ball in the street  
Fire hydrants help to beat the heat  
Old man feeding pigeons in the square  
Night time finds young lovers walking there

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year

In Atlantic City or out in Malibu  
Or any where between, I'm telling you  
When you feel those balmy breezes on your face  
Summer time is the best time any place

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer

Riding 'round town with all the windows down  
Eight track playing all your favorite sounds  
The rhythm of the bongos fill the park  
The street musicians trying to get a start

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year

Stretched out on a blanket in the sand  
Kids of all ages digging Disneyland  
Rapping on the C.B. radio in your van  
We'll give a big "ten four" to the trucking man

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year

Young boys playing stick ball in the street  
Fire hydrants help to beat the heat  
Old man feeding pigeons in the square  
Night time finds young lovers walking there

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year

In Atlantic City or out in Malibu  
Or any where between, I'm telling you  
When you feel those balmy breezes on your face  
Summer time is the best time any place

'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer  
My time of year  
'Cause it's summer  
Summer time is here  
Yes, it's summer"

 **War - Summer**

* * *

 **Today, WALL-E,EVE and Don are Looking For Something That They're Now Missing in This City.**

EVE: "Oooh!"

WALL-E: "We Missed It! I Go! Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

I pushed my foot down to the floor to give the guy the shake,  
But the little Nash Rambler stayed right behind; he still had on his brake.  
He must have thought his car had more guts  
As he kept on tooting his horn. Beep! Beep!  
I'll show him that a Cadillac is not a car to scorn.

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

My car went into passing gear and we took off with dust.  
And soon we were doin' ninety, must have left him in the dust.  
When I peeked in the mirror of my car,  
I couldn't believe my eyes.  
The little Nash Rambler was right behind, you'd think that guy could fly.

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

Now we're doing a hundred and ten, it certainly was a race.  
For a Rambler to pass a Caddy would be a big disgrace.  
For the guy who wanted to pass me,  
He kept on tooting his horn. Beep! Beep!  
I'll show him that a Cadillac is not a car to scorn.

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

Now we're doing a hundred and twenty, as fast as I could go.  
The Rambler pulled alongside of me as if I were going slow.  
The fellow rolled down his window and yelled for me to hear,  
Hey, buddy, how can I get this car out of second gear?

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

I pushed my foot down to the floor to give the guy the shake,  
But the little Nash Rambler stayed right behind; he still had on his brake.  
He must have thought his car had more guts  
As he kept on tooting his horn. Beep! Beep!  
I'll show him that a Cadillac is not a car to scorn.

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

My car went into passing gear and we took off with dust.  
And soon we were doin' ninety, must have left him in the dust.  
When I peeked in the mirror of my car,  
I couldn't believe my eyes.  
The little Nash Rambler was right behind, you'd think that guy could fly.

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

Now we're doing a hundred and ten, it certainly was a race.  
For a Rambler to pass a Caddy would be a big disgrace.  
For the guy who wanted to pass me,  
He kept on tooting his horn. Beep! Beep!  
I'll show him that a Cadillac is not a car to scorn.

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

Now we're doing a hundred and twenty, as fast as I could go.  
The Rambler pulled alongside of me as if I were going slow.  
The fellow rolled down his window and yelled for me to hear,  
Hey, buddy, how can I get this car out of second gear?

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

I pushed my foot down to the floor to give the guy the shake,  
But the little Nash Rambler stayed right behind; he still had on his brake.  
He must have thought his car had more guts  
As he kept on tooting his horn. Beep! Beep!  
I'll show him that a Cadillac is not a car to scorn.

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

My car went into passing gear and we took off with dust.  
And soon we were doin' ninety, must have left him in the dust.  
When I peeked in the mirror of my car,  
I couldn't believe my eyes.  
The little Nash Rambler was right behind, you'd think that guy could fly.

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

Now we're doing a hundred and ten, it certainly was a race.  
For a Rambler to pass a Caddy would be a big disgrace.  
For the guy who wanted to pass me,  
He kept on tooting his horn. Beep! Beep!  
I'll show him that a Cadillac is not a car to scorn.

Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
Beep, beep. (Beep, beep.)  
His horn went, beep, beep, beep. (Beep! Beep!).

Now we're doing a hundred and twenty, as fast as I could go.  
The Rambler pulled alongside of me as if I were going slow.  
The fellow rolled down his window and yelled for me to hear,  
Hey, buddy, how can I get this car out of second gear?"

 **The Playmates - Beep Beep**

* * *

EVE: "What?"

Don: "See!"


	4. Ready For Big Day?

WALL-E: "We Ain't That Here!"

Don: "We Not?"

Carl Wisely: "Well"

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

LILL-E: "We Just Sit There"

ALVIN: "Yeah"

* * *

 **Later Flashback Nightmare**

* * *

 **The 2 Robots (GarbageBot And EVE Probe) That Named RESSON-E And BELLA. BELLA Carried RESSON-E To The Island Before BARRT-E Growls And a Earthquake Eruption.**

D-FIB: "BELLA!"

VN-GO: "RESSON-E!"

D-FIB: "Get in WALL-E's Truck!"

 **RESSON-E and BELLA Made It But It's Slipping Down And Then, BELLA Throw Off And Got Eaten By BARRT-E.**

D-FIB: " **NOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! !** "

 **D-FIB Found Out She is Killed and Eaten.**

D-FIB: "BELLA!"

 **As Well. EILL-E,M-O,RUDY-E,EVE,Kandy,WALL-E,CAND-Y,BURN-E,WALL-E #2,WALL-E #3,EVE's Mom,EVE's Mom's Brother,EVE's Dad,Don,Carl,LILL-E,ALVIN,LOLLIPOP-E,ALF-E,VAQ-M,PR-T,VN-GO,D-FIB,BRL-A,L-T,KELL-E,SALL-E,LOLA-B,SERGER-E,ERIN-E,CARLOS,SA-BAN,John and Mary Made It.**

* * *

 **New York County Hospital**

* * *

 **WALL-E #4 Had a Test for His Testing Machine.**

Doctor: "You're Back, Other Wally, How Are You Doing Today?"

WALL-E #4: "I'm Feel A BitTerrible After Worn Out"

Doctor: "Awwwww. You Have To Test For The Testing Machine"

* * *

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

 **WALL-E Woke Up.**

Don: "Wake Up!"

EVE: "It's only a Nightmare

Wisely: "Why?"

WALL-E: "I Have a Horrible Flashback"

* * *

 **EVE's Nightmare**

* * *

EVE: "WALL-E! WALL-E!"

 **She Found WALL-E's Truck But! WALL-E's Dead.**

EVE: " _WAALLL-EEEEEE!_ "

* * *

 **EVE Woke Up Horribly.**

* * *

 **The Park**

* * *

 **They Hear Cougar Growling.**

Don: "What is That!?"

EVE: "It's A Cougar"

WALL-E: "Oh Noes!"

* * *

EVE: "The boys are howling at my door

Like a pack of wolves coming back for more  
But baby I ain't packing a gun  
I'm venturing out for some fun  
I am a woman in the wild  
So go on, feed my inner child  
Come into my den, I'm needing  
Something primal

Do you like what you see?  
Thank God I'm not 23  
I'm a featured 70  
Making no apology  
I am ages of fine  
A chateau pinchot wine  
Getting better all the time  
Can you help it

If I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
A little wiser  
A whole lot bolder  
So come on baby  
Give mamma some sugar  
So what? Call me a cougar

I'm like a cougar I'm on the prowl  
Like a krispy kreme I am hot now  
Know what I will and what I won't  
Know what I want and what I don't  
Don't need no sugar daddy, no sir  
To buy me things like rings and fur  
I'm independent as they come  
I'm packing heat, you bring your gun

Let me give you a hand  
There is nothing better than  
Turning a boy to a man  
Hey, I'll do what I can  
I'm a woman inside  
Why you wanna botox your life  
You've earned every line  
You've got nothing to hide

I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
A little wiser  
A whole lot bolder  
So come on baby  
Give mamma some sugar  
So what? Call me a cougar

I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
So what? Call me a cougar

I can do what I want  
Come take a ride, you better hold on tightly  
With what I've got to flaunt  
You'll be the star of my show, conducting nightly

I bite off all I can chew  
A gals gotta do what a gals gotta do  
You think I'm gonna change my spots for you  
I am a woman in the wild  
So go on feed my inner child  
Come to my den, I'm needing  
Something primal

You could be my Demi, I can be your Ashton  
Teach me things, I'll be your head classman  
Laughing, when we passing girls they asking  
"Isn't she an older chick?" Yeah, get over it  
Actual, natural body I swear  
Is it me? It seems you get hotter every year  
Debbie Gibson, you my honey  
Everyday boy, playboy, fly bunny

I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
A little wiser  
A whole lot bolder  
So come on baby  
Give mamma some sugar  
So what? Call me a cougar

I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
A little wiser  
A whole lot bolder  
So come on baby  
Give mamma some sugar  
So what? Call me a cougar

I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
A little wiser  
A whole lot bolder  
Come on baby  
Give mamma some sugar  
Call me a cougar

The boys are howling at my door  
Like a pack of wolves coming back for more  
But baby I ain't packing a gun  
I'm venturing out for some fun  
I am a woman in the wild  
So go on, feed my inner child  
Come into my den, I'm needing  
Something primal

Do you like what you see?  
Thank God I'm not 23  
I'm a featured 70  
Making no apology  
I am ages of fine  
A chateau pinchot wine  
Getting better all the time  
Can you help it

If I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
A little wiser  
A whole lot bolder  
So come on baby  
Give mamma some sugar  
So what? Call me a cougar

I'm like a cougar I'm on the prowl  
Like a krispy kreme I am hot now  
Know what I will and what I won't  
Know what I want and what I don't  
Don't need no sugar daddy, no sir  
To buy me things like rings and fur  
I'm independent as they come  
I'm packing heat, you bring your gun

Let me give you a hand  
There is nothing better than  
Turning a boy to a man  
Hey, I'll do what I can  
I'm a woman inside  
Why you wanna botox your life  
You've earned every line  
You've got nothing to hide

I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
A little wiser  
A whole lot bolder  
So come on baby  
Give mamma some sugar  
So what? Call me a cougar

I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
So what? Call me a cougar

I can do what I want  
Come take a ride, you better hold on tightly  
With what I've got to flaunt  
You'll be the star of my show, conducting nightly

I bite off all I can chew  
A gals gotta do what a gals gotta do  
You think I'm gonna change my spots for you  
I am a woman in the wild  
So go on feed my inner child  
Come to my den, I'm needing  
Something primal

You could be my Demi, I can be your Ashton  
Teach me things, I'll be your head classman  
Laughing, when we passing girls they asking  
"Isn't she an older chick?" Yeah, get over it  
Actual, natural body I swear  
Is it me? It seems you get hotter every year  
Debbie Gibson, you my honey  
Everyday boy, playboy, fly bunny

I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
A little wiser  
A whole lot bolder  
So come on baby  
Give mamma some sugar  
So what? Call me a cougar

I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
A little wiser  
A whole lot bolder  
So come on baby  
Give mamma some sugar  
So what? Call me a cougar

I'm hotter  
Now that I'm older  
A little wiser  
A whole lot bolder  
Come on baby  
Give mamma some sugar  
Call me a cougar"

 **Debbie Gibson - Cougar**

* * *

 **Then, Cougar Ran Off of The Park.**


	5. Don's Path And Wedding Stuff

**EVE and WALL-E Had Become For Robot Wedding And Then, Don is Happy.**

Don: "I Know I'm Happy About It, EVE"

EVE: "Yes, I'm Gonna Marry WALL-E"

Don: "You Do?"

EVE: "Yes"

Don: "Thank You"

 **So, They Decided That They're Happy**

* * *

 **Later, The Lonesone Forest Began In The Enchanted Woods.**

 **EVE and WALL-E Then Sing:**

" _I've been alone with you inside my mind_

 _And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

 _I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you_

 _I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

 _'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you_

 _Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
_ _But let me start by saying I love you_ "

 **So, WALL-E,EVE and Don Were Refused Out The Log.**

EVE: "We Are Silly"

Don: "Okay"

EVE: "Win Win!"

Don:" _Just don't bother_

 _Don't fed the animals  
Don't let them run in circles  
Don't be told  
It just don't matter  
It just don't matter  
If you're more than ready, run away  
From dusk to dawn_

 _Last night on the couch you're livin'  
It's a poor complaint  
It's the only thing  
You're sad and underweight  
Whatever, we're so close to serious  
Whatever promise you made  
I have no problem to say no_

 _I'll never know  
I'll never know  
I'll never know you  
Restrained  
Reach out for me  
I'll never know  
Don't_

 _It's just another  
It's just another complicated case  
To settle down the road  
Whatever we're too close to serious  
Whatever promise you made  
From dusk to dawn_

 _Don't swear that it is your fault  
You're sophisticated  
I saw the chandelier  
I'm folding under stress  
Whatever we're too close to serious  
Whatever comments you make  
I hear them rattle to say no_

 _I'll never know  
I'll never know  
I'll never know you  
Restrained  
Reach out for me  
I'll never know  
Don't_"

 **So, Don,EVE and WALL-E Rushed To WALL-E's Truck.**


	6. A Morning Routine

**So, EVE,WALL-E And Don Woke Up.**

EVE: "What A Lovely Morning"

 **Then, EVE,WALL-E And Don Went To Sawtooth Park.**

WALL-E: "Whoa"

EVE: "What is That?"

 **And Then, The Grasshopper (Looked Like Hopper from Bug's Life) Popped Out of the Rocks.**

Don: "What is That?"

EVE: "Grasshopper"

* * *

 **EVE and WALL-E:**

" _Breakin' my back just to know your name_

 _Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
A breakin' my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss  
'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

 _Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential_

 _Ready let's roll onto something new  
Takin' it's toll then I'm leaving without you  
'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

 _Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential_

 _A rushing, rushing around_

 _Pace yourself for me  
I said maybe, baby, please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I want to do is try_

 _Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential_

 _A rushing, rushing around_

 _Somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential_

 _A rushing, rushing around_

 _Somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential, I've got potential_

 _A rushing, rushing around_ "

 **Then, EVE and WALL-E Passed Out of Singing.**

* * *

 **Later, EVE,WALL-E And Don Followed Their Leader Each Other.**

Don: "And So, What Happened Here?"

EVE: "We Sing Our Songs"

WALL-E: "We Dance!"

Don: "Whoa!"

 **Then, Ant Island Appears.**

WALL-E: "What's Going On?"

Worker Ant #2: "WALL-E!"

WALL-E: "Whoa!"

 **WALL-E,EVE and Don Got Back To WALL-E's Truck.**


	7. An EVE's Life

**So, EVE and Don Were Teached Hunting And Stuff.**

Don: "This is How We Do"

EVE: "Wow"

Don: "Got a call from an old friend we'd used to be real close

Said he couldn't go on the American way  
Closed the shop, sold the house, bought a ticket to the west coast  
Now he gives them a stand-up routine in L.A.

I don't need you to worry for me 'cause I'm alright  
I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home  
I don't care what you say anymore this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life leave me alone

I never said you had to offer me a second chance  
I never said I was a victim of circumstance  
I still belong  
Don't get me wrong  
And you can speak your mind  
But not on my time

They will tell you you can't sleep alone in a strange place  
Then they'll tell you can't sleep with somebody else  
Ah but sooner or later you sleep in your own space  
Either way it's O.K. you wake up with yourself

I don't need you to worry for me 'cause I'm alright  
I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home  
I don't care what you say anymore this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life leave me alone

I never said you had to offer me a second chance  
I never said I was a victim of circumstance  
I still belong  
Don't get me wrong  
And you can speak your mind  
But not on my time

I don't care what you say anymore this is my life  
Go ahead with your own life leave me alone"

 **Then, Don Sighed from His Highness And He Flies Off.**

* * *

 **So, EVE,WALL-E And Don Went Over To The Something Island.**

EVE: "Uh Oh?"

WALL-E: "Were Doomed!"

Don: "Don't Worry. It's an Island"

EVE and WALL-E: "Christopher Robin and I walked along

Under branches lit up by the moon.  
Posing our questions to owl and eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon.  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seeem to find my way back to the wood.  
So, help me if you can I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh corner by one.  
You;d be surprised there's so much to be done,  
Count all the bees in the hive,  
Chase all the clouds from the sky.  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh.  
Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do,

Got a honey jar stuck on his nose.  
He came to me asking help and advice  
And from here no one knows where he goes.  
So I sent him to ask of te Owl if he's there,  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear  
So, help me if you can I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh corner by one  
You'd be surprised there's so much to be done,  
Count all the bees in the hive,  
Chase all the clouds from the sky .  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh,  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin,  
Back to the ways of Pooh"

 **Then, WALL-E,EVE and Don Looked Up And Went Back To WALL-E's Truck.**


	8. A Honorable Waits

**So, Don,EVE and WALL-E Still Waited For Honorable Ways in Honor of A Bug's Life 2.**

EVE: "Ready?"

WALL-E: "Ready"

WALL-E And EVE: "If you've been thinkin' you were all that you've got

Then don't feel alone anymore  
'Cause when we're together then you've got a lot  
'Cause I am the river and you are the shore

And it goes on and on, watching the river run  
Further and further from things that we've done  
Leaving them one by one  
And we have just begun, watching the river run  
Listening and learning and yearning to run, river, run

Winding and swirling and dancing along  
We passed by the old willow tree  
Where lovers caress as we sing them our song,  
Rejoicing together when we greet the sea

And it goes on and on, watching the river run  
Further and further from things that we've done  
Leaving them one by one  
And we have just begun, watching the river run  
Listening and learning and yearning to run, river, run

If you've been thinkin' you were all that you've got  
Then don't feel alone anymore  
'Cause when we're together then you've got a lot  
'Cause I am the river and you are the shore

And it goes on and on, watching the river run  
Further and further from things that we've done  
Leaving them one by one  
And we have just begun, watching the river run  
Listening and learning and yearning to run, river, run

Winding and swirling and dancing along  
We passed by the old willow tree  
Where lovers caress as we sing them our song,  
Rejoicing together when we greet the sea

And it goes on and on, watching the river run  
Further and further from things that we've done  
Leaving them one by one  
And we have just begun, watching the river run  
Listening and learning and yearning to run, river, run"

 **Then, EVE Hugged WALL-E.**

Don: "Congratulations!"

 **Then, Don,EVE and WALL-E Got Into Together Way In Grassy Fields.**

WALL-E: "Believe That?"

EVE: "Yeah. Saying Goodbye to Summer Season"

Don: "Yeah. I Have To Go To School Tomorrow"

EVE: "I Know Right. I Quit School Nowadays"

WALL-E: "Me Too"

 **They Group Hugged Together.**

 **Waited for The Epilogue To Come.**


	9. Epilogue

**So, WALL-E,EVE and Don Were Seeing The Autumn Begin In Fields Before Don Goes To Robot School.**

 **Don Sing the Sad Song.**

Don: "Would you know my name

If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please

Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven"

 **Then, Don is Now Going To School Without WALL-E And EVE Because They Quit School Already.**

WALL-E: "Okay?"

EVE: "Ready?"

WALL-E: "Ready"

WALL-E And EVE: "Leaves of brown they fall to the ground

And it's here, over there leaves around  
Shut the door, dim the lights and relax  
What is more, your desire or the facts

Pitter patter the rain falling down  
Little glamor sun coming round  
Take a walk when autumn comes to town

Little stroll past the house on the hill  
Some more coal on the fire will do well  
And in a week or two it'll be Halloween  
Set the page and the stage for the scene

Little game the children will play  
And as we watch them while time away  
Look at me and take my breath away yeah

You'll be smiling eyes beguiling  
And the song on the breeze  
Will call my name out and your dream

Chestnuts roasting outside as you walk  
With your love by your side  
The old accordion man plays mellow and bright  
And you go home in the crispness of the night

Little later friends will be along  
And if you feel like joining the throng  
Just might feel like singing Autumn song  
Just may feel like singing Autumn song

You'll be smiling  
Eyes beguiling  
And the song on the breeze  
Calls my name out in your dream

Chestnuts roasting outside  
As you walk with your love by your side  
And the old accordion plays mellow and bright  
And you go home in the crispness of the night

Leaves of brown they fall to the ground  
And it's here, over there leaves around  
Shut the door, dim the lights and relax  
What is more, your desire or the facts

Pitter patter the rain falling down  
Little glamor sun coming round  
Take a walk when autumn comes to town

Little stroll past the house on the hill  
Some more coal on the fire will do well  
And in a week or two it'll be Halloween  
Set the page and the stage for the scene

Little game the children will play  
And as we watch them while time away  
Look at me and take my breath away yeah

You'll be smiling eyes beguiling  
And the song on the breeze  
Will call my name out and your dream

Chestnuts roasting outside as you walk  
With your love by your side  
The old accordion man plays mellow and bright  
And you go home in the crispness of the night

Little later friends will be along  
And if you feel like joining the throng  
Just might feel like singing Autumn song  
Just may feel like singing Autumn song

You'll be smiling  
Eyes beguiling  
And the song on the breeze  
Calls my name out in your dream

Chestnuts roasting outside  
As you walk with your love by your side  
And the old accordion plays mellow and bright  
And you go home in the crispness of the night"

 **Then, They Hugged as The Autumn Begins.**

* * *

 **Ant Island, 8:40 AM.**

 **Leaves Began To Fall On The Ground, As Flik And Atta Watched The Clouds And Skies.**

 **The Leaves Continue To Fall On The Ground.**

 **The Water Ripples.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued In...**

 **A Bug's**

 **Life 2**

* * *

 **Check Out**

 **WALL-E**

 **Wars**

 **OUT NOW!**


End file.
